Secrets
by JendallAddict
Summary: Alicia, or her friends called her, Alice, was just an ordinary girl who lived with her father only. She had a kinda rough life, until some contest that her friend won, changed her life. Logan/OC
1. Who's Big Time Rush?

**HELLO I'M BACK! :D so sorry I haven't updated my stories, and so sorry I decided to discontinued my other stories. I just don't feel like continue it. But now I'm back with a new story, and I'm only gonna focus with this one. I hope you guys enjoy this story :) xx**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

"Alicia, wake up!" My dad shouted from outside. I lazily looked at the clock.

6:00 am.

I groaned. Ugh, I hate school. Why do we have to go to school anyway and be bored for about 5-6 hours. Well, at least I got to see my best friends. I didn't have much friends at school. I was probably one of the most hated people at school, like I care. Pft. Hey, if they have a problem with me, confront me, don't stab behind me.

I got out of the bed, grabbed my purple top and a pair of skinny black jeans, and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower for about 15 minutes. I applied some light make up on my face, and let my dark hair loose on my back. I grabbed my backpack, and put on my sneakers. Yeah, I'm not really a girly girl, I hate anything girly, not like my best friends, Anna and Jillian. Sometimes they always forced me to wear short skirts and dress, that's so not me. I hate it so much. But I love them anyway.

After I got ready, I walked out to the kitchen where my dad was reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Morning,dad." I kissed his cheek, grabbed a toast, and eat it.

"Morning,sweety. You got work today?"

I nod. "Until 8pm..."

I lived only with my dad in a simple house. We didn't have much money, so I took a part time job in a cafe to get money for my own things. I didn't want to ask my dad to buy things for me. He already had bills to pay, I didn't want to be a burden for him. I loved him so much. He's the only family I had.

Yeah, the only family. I didn't have a mom, or even siblings. I never knew my mom. My dad said that my mom left us when I was 1... He didn't talk about her much, he didn't tell me why she left, she never show me her picture, hell I even didn't know her name.

I got jealous a lot when Anna or Jillian talked about their mother. Or when I saw a mother and a daughter hang out together. They got to spend their times with their mothers. Me? Hell no. Yes, I have my dad. But it's not the same. Whenever I talked about the guys that I liked to my dad, he immediately become this 'overly-protective dad'. I'm pretty sure if I had my mom, she wouldn't do that.

"Alright. I might be back home late later. Got a lot of stuffs to do." My dad said, sipping on his coffee.

'Great, another home alone' I thought.

My dad worked at some company. Because he needed money, he worked so hard until late night. Sometimes I didn't get some time to have a family with him.

A car horn was heard from outside. Anna and Jillian are here. I should go to school.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. Bye dad, I love you." I waved at him and smiled as he replied. I walked out of the house and was greeted by my friends in Jill's car. I sat at the back of the car, Jill drove the car, and Anna sat on the passenger seat. "Hey girls!"

"Heya, girly. Ready?" Jill said.

"I'm always ready." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It won't be that bad, Alice." Anna giggled.

"Yeah, whatever."

After 15 minutes later, we arrived at the school. We walked in to the building. There was this guy named Kevin. I swear he's the most perverted and horny guy ever! He always flirted with me. Even though I always told him to fuck off, he never gave up.

When I walked to my locker, I saw him looking at me and winked at me. Ew, am I a slut to you? And believe me when I say he already slept with almost all the girls in school. Even with Jill! Ew. I walked past him, but then I felt him slapped my ass.

I froze.

What the fuck is this guy want?!

Oh that's it!

I turned around and saw him fist bumping with his friends and smirk on his face. What a son of a bitch. I put a fake smile on my face, and faced him.

"What the hell were you doing?!" I snapped.

"I just slapped your ass,bitch." Kevin said like it was an usual thing. The next thing I know, I bring up my fist to his face. Hard. Kevin held his face with his hand, his nose was bleeding. Ouch, I hope I didn't break his nose. But if I did, I wouldn't regret a single thing.

"Eat that!" I said, wiping my hands like there was dust. "Bye bye." I waved and smirked at him. I turned around and started walking with my friends to the class.

"You really beat him up!" Anna said.

"You're so tough, bitch." Jill's turn to speak.

"Hey, I can be a bitch whenever I want." We all laughed and went to our classes. Me to math class, Anna to history class, Jill to biology class.

* * *

Classes were boooriiinggg. It was time to go home now, but I know I didn't straight go home. I had to go to work first until 8pm, and then go home.

I went to the cafe where I work with Anna and Jill. They always like to hang out there and accompany me to work, even though they didn't work.

After we arrived, I immediately started working while Jill and Anna went to their usual spot. They made sure t get the spot next to the counter, so they can stay close to me. They chatted each other, but occasionally talked to me too.

"Oh my god!" Anna suddenly screamed

"What,Anna?" Jill asked.

"It's Big Time Rush!" Anna screamed and giggled like a fangirl.

Big Time Rush? What the hell is Big Time Rush?

"What's Big Time Rush?" I asked, confused.

"Oh my god, you don't know Big Time Rush?!" Anna asked me. I shook my head. She sighed "Big Time Rush is like the hottest boyband eveeeerrrr!"

"Never heard of them." I shrugged.

"Never? Dude, they're famous!"

"Look! This magazine is having a contest to win a big time tour around the place where they live and where they record their songs!" Anna shrieked. "I'm gonna join this thing!"

"What's so special about them anyway?" I asked.

"You should listen to their songs and watch their music videos. You'll know why they're so special." Anna answered.

I shrugged and continued to work 'til 8pm. Jill and Anna went home earlier at around 5pm. So I went home alone. It wasn't really far from my house anyway. Just took about 10 minutes by walking. I walked in to the house, turning on the lights. Dad wasn't home yet. So I was home alone. I ate some leftovers that I could find in the fridge.

Then I opened my computer and look up to Big Time Rush on youtube. I was currently watching their music video called Music Sounds Better With U. I love the song, I really do. It was kinda catchy, and the music video was great. But I still didn't get why they're so special…

* * *

**Sorry for the crappy ending :/ I promise the next chapter will be much better than this.**

**Review? :)**


	2. Winning

**Back with a new chapter! :D thank you for** _CoverGirlRusher, LoveSparks_, **and** _sherryw _**for the review! It means so much to me :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next few days, I woke up at 6:15 am. I got up, took a shower, and changed to black top, white cardigan, and some shorts. I slipped in my white flats and went to the kitchen. I didn't see dad anywhere. 'Probably in the bathroom', I thought. I was going to grab an apple in the fridge, but I found a note on it.

_Go to work early and be home at 10pm. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up. Take care, sweetheart._

_Dad._

Oh so he went work early, that answered my question. I sat on the couch in the living room, turned on the tv. I flipped through channels, until something caught my eyes.

Big Time Rush.

Remember? That boy band that Anna's crazy about. It was their music video. I didn't know the title. The video was pretty funny. Them dressing up with funny outfits and just dancing around.

_Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
Yes I will, yes I will  
_  
I like the song. You know, I admit it that I kinda like that raven haired boy. I didn't know his name, but he's pretty cute.

After the music video ended, the tv showed some girl around her 20-s maybe as a host.

"Good morning, LA! I'm here to announce you the winner of Big Time Tour contest from Pop Tiger magazine!" The girl said.

Wait, isn't that the contest that Anna Joined? Well, I should watch it, who knows that she wins. The girl said some unimportant things blah blah blah, and when she said she'll announce it, I paid attention to the tv.

"So, the winner is...Anna Stewart!" The girl said.

Wait, that's Anna's name! Anna won?! Omg, she'll be really excited!

"So Anna, if you watch this, congratulations! We'll call you for more information!" The girl said again and saying her goodbye.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket to text Anna. Just when I wanted to text her, she flew through my door and screamed. I threw my apple and my phone because I was surprised.

"HOLY SHIT! You scared me!" I screamed.

"OMG! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS! I-"

"Won the big time tour contest thingy. I know." I cut her off.

"How do you know?" She asked confused, she cocked her head to the side.

"It was on the tv, and I was going to tell you but you barged in through my door." I explained, rolling my eyes at the end.

"Oops, sorry." She smiled nervously. "Hey, we better get going now."

"Alright." I grabbed my backpack and we walked out to the car and went to the school.

I had a feeling that Anna won't stop talking about her winning today at school.

PAGE BREAAAKKK!

"So as you heard me, I won the big time tour contest! I'm so freaking happy! I mean there was a chance that I didn't win it, but I got it! Oh my god..." Anna kept rambling about it.

See? I told you. I rolled my eyes at her rambling. Everytime she beyond excited, she always rambling about what made her really excited. In this case, she won the big time tour contest. I knew she sounded a little bit show off about it, but I didn't stop her. She just wanted to share to her friends. I knew her so well that she's not a kind of show off person. She's a really nice and kind girl.

I was currently sitting on the lunch table with Anna, Jill, and some of their friends that I didn't really know. Yeah, those two friends of mine were a little more popular than me. I didn't know why they wanted to be friends with me, but I just really glad that I have two best friends like them that really know me so well like nobody else.

Well, except my dad.

10 minutes later, the bell rang, and the students started to walk out of the lunch room. I looked at Anna and she STILL rambling about it. I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, literally.

"I'LL TELL YOU GUYS MORE LATER! BYEEEE!" She yelled to her friends as I dragged her.

Anna stood on her feet as soon as we get to the hallway. We walked to our lockers -we got our lockers next to each other- to grabbed our things for our next class, which is History. I was glad that we had the same class that time.

"Hey! What do you say if I take you both with me to meet Big Time Rush?" Anna suddenly said which brought me and Jill's attention to her.

"How? Are you allowed to do that?" Jill asked, closing her locker and stand against it.

"I'll make sure the people of the magazine later to allow me. Jill, you like Big Time Rush, right? And I know you have a crush on James. You'll get to meet him! I know you don't really know them and probably don't like them, Alice, but I'm sure it'll be fun if you come along!"

"Who's James?" I asked.

"He's the member of Big Time Rush. The prettiest one of the group. Jill LOVES him." Anna explained to me.

Jill glared at Anna and hit her arm. "Must you say that?!"

"Oh shut up, I love Kendall and I'm not afraid to admit it." She scoffed.

"Lemme guess, he's the member of BTR too?" I asked.

"Of course! The blonde one. What about you, Alice? I know you've been looking at some Big Time Rush information and/or music videos. Got anyone catch your heart?" She asked me.

"Nope, no one." I lied. Actually I'd been thinking about him. You know, the raven-haired boy whom I still don't know the name. I didn't want to admit to Anna, because I knew she'd be crazy about it. I knew she knew that crushing over a celebrity wasn't really my type. I was the kinda rocky chick instead the flawless chick.

"Really?" She looked at me incredulous.

"Yup, really." I nodded.

"Well whatever, I'm sure you'll get one. But don't you dare lay a hand on my Kendall." She threatened me.

"I'll back off." I raised my arms in defense.

"And James too." Jill added.

I nodded sign that I'd back off of them.

Wait, I could ask Anna about the boy's name.

"Hey, do you know the name of the raven-haired boy in that band?"

"Of course! His name is Logan." Anna answered.

_Logan_

Cute name.

"No waayy, you have a crush on Logan!" Anna giggled.

"What?! No!" I denied.

"Yes you do!" Jill joined.

"Ugh, please don't start. And no, I don't." I sighed.

"Okay, okay. Back to the topic. So what do you say, Alice? Will you come?" Anna smiled hopefully at me.

I thought for a second. Meeting Big Time Rush, when I knew NOTHING about them, while Anna and Jill knew EVERYTHING, especially Anna. But, maybe I'll get to know them for that one day. And besides, I'll get to meet the raven-haired boy, Logan, that I'd been thinking about. Like I said, he was pretty cute...

"You know, that sounds really fun." I said, smiling at Anna.

"Yes! What about you,Jill?" She asked, turning to look at Jill.

Jill nodded. "Of course I'm in!" She high fived Anna.

"Alright, I'm gonna text them now and convince them!" She pulled her phone out of her bag and started texting.

You know, I thought this is going to be fun. Meeting a celebrity?! That's a new experience for me. Except, I didn't really know about the celebrity that I was going to meet. But still, they're celebrities, and they're famous!

I couldn't wait for more.

* * *

**BTR guys will come on the next chapter.**

**Review? :)**


	3. Melted Heart

**HI! I'm sorry for the late update. Well I'm here now :D thank you for those who reviewed and favorite and follow this story. It means a lot to me, it motivates me to write more :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Logan's POV

We were just got out of the Rocque Records. Gustavo told us about the contest on the Pop Tiger magazine. A big time tour contest with us, Big Time Rush. So, the winner will have a day with us in the Palmwoods, and Rocque Records. The winner was originally one, but we were just told by Gustavo that the winner wanted to bring her 2 friends to come along. So, there will be 3 lucky girls who were gonna have a day with us. The girl's name was Anna... I think, but I don't know about her 2 friends. Well, I'll find out when I meet them later in 3 days. I just hope that these girls are not crazy like the last time contest. Even though, I end up with a hot date.

"I can't wait to meet the winner!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Winners." I corrected.

"Thank god they're girls and on our age. I still can't forget Bobby..." Kendall shuddered.

"I just hope they're hot!" James said.

I rolled my eyes. Typical James.

"Please James, don't do anything to them. We don't want to scare them." Kendall plead.

"I'm not gonna scare them. In fact, I'm going to make a special day for them. They're not gonna spend the day with me, they'll experience the day with James Diamond." He waved his significant waving thing hand as he spoke.

"Whatever,dude." I rolled my eyes again.

We arrived at the Palmwoods, and got out of the limo. Yes, we were in a limo. Gustavo gave us a private limo just for us everytime we go to work.

We walked straight to our apartment 2J. Carlos and James instantly went to the couch and grabbed their game controls. Kendall talked to his mom in the kitchen. I went to my and Kendall's shared bedroom. I sat on my bed and I pulled out my cell phone and called my mom.

I waited, and she picked up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom."

"Logie Bear!"

I rolled my eyes. She always calls me that, and I hate it. I don't really mind it when she call me that when there's just the two of us, but when there's a lot of people around, especially the guys, I feel like to banging my head to the wall.

I always got teased by the guys because of that nickname. Ugh.

And they always called me 'momma's boy'

"Mom, stop calling me that." I whined.

"Like it or not, you always be my Logie Bear." She said sternly.

"Okay..." I sighed

"Anyway, why are you calling?"

"No particular reason actually. Oh, Gustavo just told us that there's a contest in the pop tiger magazine where the winner will have to spend the day with us, and we have the winners already."

"Oh how many winners,honey?"

"The original is one, but the winner wanted her best friends to come along, so 3."

"I hope the winners this time are not like the last time." She joked.

I laughed. I told her about what happened about the last contest, so she knew.

"No, they're all girls and on our age."

"Oh that's great! Tell me if they're pretty and maybe one of them catch your eyes." She giggled.

"Mooommm." I whined.

"I'm just kidding,baby."

"Logan! Dinner's ready." Kendall shouted from outside.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

"Mom, I gotta go. Talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you, Logie Bear."

"I love you." I smiled and hung up.

I got out of the bed and head out to the dining table and joined dinner.

* * *

Alice's POV

I came home and found my dad in the living room watching some news on the tv. Thank god he was home. I wanted spend some time with him. We rarely did that because we were both to busy.

"Hey,dad." I smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey,sweetie. How was your day?" He asked, leaving his attention from the tv to me.

"It was great. Oh I have a news." I said, grinning.

"What is it? I bet it's a good news." He curious.

"So Anna joined a contest to meet and have a day with this boyband called Big Time Rush, and she won. She asked me and Jill to come, so we're going!" I said happily.

"Big Time Rush? I didn't know you like that kind of boyband." He asked. He knew me so well. Yeah, I liked to tell everything to him. He's not only my dad, he's also my best friend that I could talk to everytime about everything.

"I didn't. But Anna told me about them and I started to kinda like them. Oh, we're going in 3 more days,btw." I told him.

"Oh alright." He nods. "Well I hope you girls will have fun." He smiled.

"We will. Thanks,dad." I hugged him.

I'm happy. Really happy.

* * *

I woke up because of my phone ringing. I looked at the clock.

5:35

Who the fuck call at 5:35 am?! I lazily picked it up from the nightstand beside my bed. I pressed the answer button and mumbled to the person who was on the phone. "Hello?"

"ALICE!" Holy shit. It was Anna. Gosh why did she call me very early in the morning?

"Anna! Why are you calling me at 5:35am?!" I yelled at her.

"Do you remember what day is it?!" She yelled and screamed in a high pitch voice. Ugh I hate that voice of her.

"Uh...Sunday?"

"No, silly! IT'S THE DAY WE'LL MEET BTR!" She screamed louder and so I had to remove my phone away from my ear. I don't want to be deaf because of her screaming.

"Anna, calm down, okay?! I don't want to be deaf because of you. What time we'll meet up?" I asked.

"Um, around 10."

"Ugh, it's still about 4 hours more!" I groaned. "Just let me go back to sleep, please." I plead.

"Alright alright. You should have enough sleep,anyway. So you'll look beautiful in front of Logan!" She teased me.

I blushed. What?

"Shut up!"

"Kidding! Alright just go back to sleep." She laughed and hung up the phone.

Why did I blush? I even haven't met this Logan person...

PAGE BREAAAKKK

3 hours later, I woke up and immediately get ready. I took a shower and changed to a three quarter long sleeve red and white stripped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with black pumps.

I applied some mascara, a light blush on, light pink lipstick, and I curled my hair a little. I looked at the mirror. Yes, I'm ready to go.

I grabbed my phone and texted Anna to tell her that I'm ready, so she could pick me up at my house. After that I went out to grab a breakfast and wait for Anna to come.

Anna's car's engine was heard and the horn too. "Dad, I'm leaving!" I shouted.

Dad came out to me and hugged me. "Take care sweetie."

"I will,dad. Love you." I walked out and hopped in to the car.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Ready!" Me and Jill replied in unison.

Anna drove for about a half hour. During the road, we listened to BTR songs from the CD album that Anna had. Jill and Anna sang it perfectly without a lyric missing. Me? I had no idea what the words are. So I just stayed silent. I felt so embarrassed.

I listened to them singing, and I also wondered what would happen when we meet BTR. I knew Anna and Jill's reaction would be. They'd be freaking out. What I was nervous about was...Logan.

I really didn't know what my reaction would be. Would I be freeze? Shock? Just stay calm? Um, I didn't know.

Finally, we arrived at the place. The Palmwoods, the large sign in front of the building said. We walked in and met with a fat guy with glasses on his face holding a mini confetti. He had an annoyed look in his face. I looked at his tagname.

Mr. Bitters.

Bitters? What kind of name is that?

"Are you the winners of the Big Time Rush contest?" He asked. Boredly.

"Yes..." Anna said.

"Well then, I should do this...woo." He pulled off the confetti. Expressionless. Wow, no wonder why his name was Bitters...

"Thank you...?" I said, unsure of what to say.

"The Pop Tiger crews are waiting in the pool." He said and pointed to the direction.

"What a great welcome." Jill mumbled sarcastically. We nodded in agreement.

So we went to the direction he gave. Wow, what an amazing pool. Well I've heard that The Palmwoods had an amazing famous pool. What I heard was right.

There, we met a twenty-ish aged woman. She smiled at us and shook our hands. "Hi, I'm Lana, and I'm the one who responsible of this. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Alright." We all smiled.

"So which one of you is Anna?" She asked.

"Me!" Anna raised her hand.

"Well congratulations on your winning. And who are your friends?"

"I'm Jillian."

"And I'm Alicia."

"It's great to see you. C'mon, let's meet up with the boys, they're in their apartment right now." She smiled and walked in to the elevator, we followed her.

In the elevator, we patiently waited. Anna whispered to Jill "I can't believe we're going to meet BTR!" She squealed. Jill agreed with her. Me? I just stood there looking at the number in the elevator. Finally the door opened, and we followed Lana to in front of a door.

2J.

She knocked on the door multiple times. I heard some yelling from inside the room. I wondered what that was. Suddenly, the door opened, and there he is the raven-haired boy looking into my eyes...

My heart melted

* * *

**Review? I'll give you cookie ;)**


	4. First Move

**Sorry late update. Just finished this chapter yesterday. Thank you for the follow and reviews :) I was so excited writing this story! hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Check it! ;D**

* * *

Logan's POV

We were playing video games as usual, I teamed up with James, and Kendall teamed up with Carlos. As usual, everytime we play a video game, we would end up fighting. Stupid, I know. We were fighting because apparently James' player bumped into Carlos' player, so yeah they ended up rolling on the floor together. Kendall tried to split them up but ended...fighting too. I decided to just watch them out, I didn't want to end up joining their fight. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. Who would that be? Could that be the crew from Pop Tiger? Well Gustavo did say that they would come around this time.

"Guys, could you please shut up?!" I told them, but yeah...they weren't listening. I ignored them and opened the door. There were 3 girls and a woman. But there was one girl that caught my eyes. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes, and I just looked at her and she looked at me too. Well I didn't want her to think I'm a creeper so I broke the eye contact and talked the older woman. "Uh, hi can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hi, Logan, I'm Lana from Pop Tiger magazine. I'm here to introduce the winners from the magazine contest." The woman, who was called Lana, explained.

"Oh! Well, come on in. I'm sorry that it's a little bit messy here." I stepped aside from the door and let them walk inside. I closed the door after they walked in.

"Um, what's wrong with them?" One of the girl pointed to Kendall,James, and Carlos who were still fighting on the floor.

"Uh, guys! Seriously, stop fighting!" I yelled and magically they stopped. They stood on their feet and brushed their clothes from dust.

James who was fixing his hair suddenly stopped and looked at the girls in front of us. "Who are they?" He whispered to me.

""Guys, this is Lana, from the Pop Tiger Magazine, and the other girls are our winner for the contest." I explained, and Kendall,James, and Carlos said "ooh"s in unison.

"Yeah, well I'm here to just get you meet each other. I'm going out now, so have fun. Bye." Lana said her good bye to us and headed out to door.

The girls were now looking at us, and smiling like a creeper. Well, just 2 of them, and the other one were pretty normal I guess...

"So. You are the winners,huh? Which one of you is Anna?" James asked and scanned the girls.

"I am!" The blonde haired girl raised her hand excitedly. "Wait, how do you know my name?" She narrowed her eyes at James. I bet she felt creepy. Well imagine it, you've never met a person, but that person knows your name. Creepy,right? Who knows they're a serial killer.

"Our manager told us..." James said bluntly.

"How your manager know my name?"

"The people from Pop Tiger told him..."

"How the people from Pop Tiger know my name?"

Okay, this is getting confusing. Turned out she was a talkative girl. She asked a lot, and it's making me crazy. Hm, maybe 'crazy' term is too much.

"You told the Pop Tiger magazine. Am I right?!" James half yelled, getting frustrated.

"Oh yeah, you're right..." Anna finally realized. "Oh, and yeah I'm the winner. I'm a HUGE fans of you guys!" She grinned wide.

"Well, we feel honored of that, and congratulations of the winning." Kendall smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Thanks. Um, well as you know I'm Anna, and this is Jillian." She pointed to her black haired friend. "And this is Alicia." She pointed to her brunette friend.

Jillian and Alicia waved and said 'hi's to us. So her name is Alicia. What a beautiful name. I didn't know what Alicia name means, but it was just...so good to be heard. Plus, she was also very pretty.

"It's really nice to meet all of you. I guess it's our turn to introduce ourselves, we're..." As Carlos started to introduce ourselves, Anna and Jillian cut him off.

"BIG TIME RUSH! We know. You're Carlos, James, Logan, and Kendall." They all yelled and pointed to each of us as they said our name. Well, not the three of them though. Alicia stayed silent. She seemed like not as excited as her 2 friends.

"Uh, okay. Well um, so we've known each other names, maybe we should take a tour around the palmwoods?" I suggested.

All the girls nods, and we started get out of the apartment. "Wait! Can I try the swirly slide,please? I looked at it the whole time and it looks pretty interesting." Jill said, looking at the yellow swirly slide we have in the apartment.

"Sure! Would you like to try it with me?" Carlos offered himself.

"Of course!" With that, they reached to the top of the swirly slide and in the count of three, they slid through the slide. Jill first, and then Carlos. "That was really fun! I wish I had that in my room. I would never leave my room."

Everybody laughed and we all left the apartment and headed to the lobby of the hotel. You know that these girls are pretty fun to be hang out with. From the talked, we knew that Jill's crush was James, and Anna's crush was Kendall. They were also a huge fans of us, remember when I say huge it means...huge, like so much, enormous...maybe?

"So this is the lobby of the palmwoods. A lot of people pass by around here. Oh, and just information, Palmwoods is the home for the future famous." Kendall explained to the girls. They looked around with awe.

"Wait, you said it's for the future famous. But you're the now famous. Why do you still live here?" Anna asked. That's actually a good point. Well we tried once, but that didn't go well...

"Well that was kinda long story. Why don't we tell it to you while we enjoy the special palmwoods lemonade at the pool?" James suggested. The girls nodded their heads excitedly. Well except Alicia. She didn't look creepy like her two friends, instead she seemed pretty sweet. And with her pretty brunette hair, hazel eyes, and almost tanned skin...

Wait, was I crushing her? No, no. Well, maybe? Ugh I didn't know. What about Camille? What about her? We weren't together, but I still had a feeling for her. Yes we still had the on and off again relationship terms. Sometimes I felt tired of it, but I couldn't fight my feelings for her. I should forget about her just for today. I finally got out of my thoughts and continued our hang out session.

"This is the palmwoods pool!" Carlos said excitedly. "We love to spend our times here, and watch girls, especially them." Just as Carlos' cue, the Jennifers walked in front of us with their usual slow motion walk stuff. "Hello ladies."

"Forget it, Carlos." The blonde Jennifer told him annoyingly, and put her hand in front of him like it said 'talk to the hand,bitch'. I rolled my eyes at their attitude. Of course they would turn him down. But c'mon, Carlos is a sweet guy, what's wrong with that?

The Jennifers walked away from us. The girls looked at them as they walked, and turned their heads to us. "They're such a bitch! And you have a crush on them?" Jill looked at Carlos.

"What? They're hot!" Carlos retorted.

"We're hot too!" She slipped up and immediately covered her mouth with her hands, her cheeks flushed because of embarrassment. It was pretty funny, I may say.

"Well you do look pretty hot." James smirked and checked out Jill. Jill of course, who had a crush on James, blushed even more. Her face was as red as tomato.

"Well, thank you..." She smiled.

"Owkay, err let's sit and chat. We're going to tell you a story, remember?" I reminded, didn't wanna get into an awkward situation. I was pretty sure that James wanted to get into her pants. Just saying.

Everybody nodded and followed me to one of the tables. We sat there, and we, the guys, started telling our reason why we still lived at the palmwoods to the girls. You know, the Bel Air thing. I hated that place, to be truth. I just thank god that we got escape from there alive.

During the story we told, I kept glancing to Alicia and she glanced back to me. I just smiled everytime she caught me looking at her. She had the sweetest smile I've ever seen. She wasn't too much talkative and I thought she was pretty left out of us, so I moved to sit next to her and tried talking to her while the others were still pretty busy with the story.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"What's up, Alice? Can I call you that?"

"Um, nothing, I'm just listening to you and your friends' story. And yes you can, people usually call me that." She laughs softly. Her laughter was so cute, I liked it.

"Cool." I smiled, and the awkward silence came to us. "Just wondering...you seem really quiet, and not really excited. What's wrong? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I asked her, curious.

She stayed silent for a few seconds, but then started to talk. "I don't usually comfortable with new people. That's why I'm so quiet. But believe me, when you get to know me better, I'm a total different girl." She giggled.

"Well then, I want to get to know you better. So I know the real you." I chuckled. I swear I could see her cheeks went red, just like Jill earlier.

"I-I think that's a good idea." She smiled at me. "And for about you think I'm not really excited, I actually excited. But...I'm being honest with you here, okay?"

"Hm, okay." I nodded my head and motioned her for continued. She took a deep breath, and released it. I had no idea why she felt so nervous like that.

"I didn't know about you guys, I mean Big Time Rush, until about a week ago." She told me. Oh, that's why.

"Really?" I chuckled. I couldn't help but shocked...I think?

"Yes, and that's because Anna told me about this contest. She said I should look up at your musics and anything, so I took the advice. This is so embarrassing." She covered her face with her hands, and I could tell her face was so red.

"Hey, it's okay." I removed her hands out of her face, still a little bit laughing, and not letting go of her hands. "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're lucky, you know. You're new to know us, yet you got a chance to meet us. A lot of our fans who already know us since the first are dying to meet us. And you? Look at where you are! Plus, you'll get to know about us more." I smiled at her to reassure her.

"I guess you're right." She giggled. "You're really nice, Logan. I'm glad you want talk to me. I was kinda afraid that none of you would talk to me, and my friends are going to drown in their own world, and I would be left out..." She sighed.

"But you're wrong. There's me, here, talking to you, and I'm sure the other guys will talk to you too, they'll like you, I'm sure of it. You're not going to be left out, Alice." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Thanks, Logan."

"Anytime, Alice."

Talk to her and make her feel comfortable. Checked.

* * *

**So Logan just made the first move on Alice! :D  
**

**Review? :)**

**Oh btw, if you have any suggestions for this story, feel free to share. You can pm me or just leave it in the review box. I've made the whole plot, I already know what's the ending gonna be. But you still can suggest something to me. I may or may not use it :)**


	5. Featuring You

Alice's POV

I was just sitting alone a little far from them, but still listening to their story. I was also lost in my thoughts. I felt forgotten. No worries, I always feel that. That always happened to me when I meet new people. I'm the kind of girl who is shy at first but wild when we become very close.

While Kendall told the story, I secretly glanced at Logan a few times, and he would glanced back at me that made me blush. I don't usually believe at the 'falling in love at the first sight' stuff, but...wait, I'm not in love with Logan. It was just a stupid crush. It will go away sooner or later.

Suddenly, I saw Logan sitting next to me. He started a conversation with me. Yes it was awkward at first, but I got very comfortable talking with him. He asked me why I seemed so quiet, and I told him why.

We talked and talked on our own and we didn't even pay attention to the others. Until Kendall called us.

"Hey you two! Let's head to the Rocque Records now." He told us.

"Rocque Records?" I asked Logan.

"It's the place where we record our songs and rehearsals." Logan smiled. Damn I just noticed those dimples. So cute.

"Oh, okay. Let's go." I smiled, and me and Logan walked towards the guys. Jill smiled at me, knowing there's something that made me happy.

"What were you doing there with Logan?" She asked me, still smiling.

"Nothing." I blushed.

"You're so into him." She teased.

"Am not!" I half lied. I'm not really sure if I was really into him or not. Ugh, can I just forget about it for a while?

Jill didn't talk back so I just forget it. I looked at Anna. Gosh, she was so clingy to Kendall, and I could see that Kendall was so not comfortable with it. I know Anna is crazy about him, but I had no idea that she would be THIS crazy.

"Kendall?!" We all turned around to where the sound came from. There stood a blonde girl around our age looking at Kendall furiously.

"Woops, it's like the Jordin Sparks all over again." I heard Carlos whispered to James.

What the hell did they mean Jordin Sparks? THE Jordin Sparks?

"Who's she? And what does Carlos mean about Jordin Sparks all over again." I whispered to Logan.

"That's Jo. Kendall's girlfriend. And Jordin Sparks thing? Well let's just say we met Jordin, and Jo always walked in to us in wrong times when Jordin with Kendall. She got jealous." He explained to me.

So that's why.

"Uh, Jo! It's not like what it looks like!" Kendall tried to explain, and tried to push Anna away. But of course, she didn't move away.

Jo scoffed and stomped away to the elevator. Oh, Kendall's in trouble.

"Err, let's just go to the Rocque Records now. Our limo's waiting." James suggested, and we all immediately nodded.

"Wait, did you say 'your' limo?" Anna asked excitedly, still clinging to Kendall. He tried to push her away but she didn't bug to move. It was a pretty funny sight.

"Uh, yeah. We have our own limo."

"That's so cool! I wanna see!" Anna ran outside, pulling Kendall along with her.

We got in to the limo, and the driver took us to the Rocque Records. We just talked and talked random stuff. From the conversation, I knew that James is the pretty face, Kendall is the wise one, Carlos is a hyper guy, and Logan is the big time brain of the group. Cool, a nerd.

A cute nerd.

I smiled to myself as I thought of it.

After for about 10 minutes, we arrived at the Rocque Records. It was a really cool studio. There were a lot of boybands posters, including Big Time Rush. They were Boysquake, Boys in the Attic, a lot of other boybands, and Angel Angel? I don't know who the hell they are.

"So this is where we work our butts off. We record songs, we rehearse here, and sometimes just being stupid around here." Kendall explained. We looked around the studio.

"DOGS!" A big guy with horrible urban style walked out of a room. Gosh he looked scary. "Who are they?" He pointed at us, the girls.

"Gustavo! They are our winners from the Pop Tiger magazine." James told the guy who turned out named Gustavo. What kind of name is that?

"Girls, this is our boss, Gustavo Rocque." Logan introduced us to him. Oh so he's the one who owns this record company.

"Hi..." We waved awkwardly at him.

"Whatever. Just do whatever you want, but stay away from my office!" He yelled and stormed back in to his room.

"He's so scary." I said.

"Does he always yell like that?" Jill asked.

"Yup, and yup. It makes us crazy working with him." Kendall answered.

"Then why don't you get another record company?" Anna asked. She got a point.

"We're not pretty sure if we should get other record company. Besides, even though he's crazy, he cares about us, and he's the one who makes us like right now." James smiled. Aw, I thought it was so sweet.

"Well, let's go the studio now. Where we record our songs." Kendall said, and we walked to the studio. It was really awesome. I've never been to a record studio like this before, so I thought this was really cool.

"Wow, this is so awesome." Jill said, looking around.

I'd really to work here. There's one thing about me. I like to mixing up musics, or maybe you could say DJ-ing. I don't have DJ stuffs like that, but I found an application for mixing musics for computers. I'm so addicted to it. When I got bored, I always run to my computer and start to mixing up musics.

I want to make musics one day.

"Hey! Why don't we show the girls our song that we're working on?" Carlos suddenly suggested.

"A new song?! Oh my God, I wanna hear it!" Anna said excitedly.

"I don't know, Carlos. I mean, it's suppose to be a secret for our fans..." Kendall shrugs.

"C'mon Kendall..." Anna whined. "We promise we're not gonna leak it to the internet if that's what you're thinking."

Kendall thought for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, I think we can. But you girls have to promise." He pointed his finger to us, meaning he's serious about it.

"We promise." We said in unison.

So the guys got in to the record booth, and put their headphones to get ready. "This song is called Featuring You." James told us.

"I hope you enjoy it." Logan smiled. Damn that smile! I love his smile so much.

Kendall gave a thumb up to signal that they're ready to sing. I confused, and turned around to see who he gave the thumb up for. There was a guy sitting in front of the controller. I guess he was the one who control everything in here. Huh, I didn't notice him.

I turned around to face the guys again, and they started singing.

_My heart has a bunch of beats, but none of them seems to work for me  
I can't find the point of sing, when everything seems so out of key  
I was looking for melody, you walked right in and took the lead  
I didn't know what to say, 'cause everything sounds so differently_

Hmm, the song was pretty catchy. I like it. Their voices were really good when they sing live.

_Now my heart goes boom, boom, boom  
It's like a million notes in a minute and I don't know how you did it  
Now my heart goes boom, boom, boom  
So let's put the song on replay_

_You and me together make a number one new record_  
_Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is featuring you_  
_You can be the lyrics, it's like I already hear it_  
_Girl, you know the only song that I wanna do is featuring you_

Gosh, their voices were really good. I smiled to myself, nodding my head along with the song. I noticed that Logan kept staring at me during the song, I can't help but blushed and smiled back at him.

_Now you're stuck inside my head, like a hit on the radio I can't forget  
Now my life got a new soundtrack, when I sing it to you, you sing right back  
No solo we duet, ain't never going back to the way it was  
And I know that we just met, but it all sounds better with the two of us_

He winked at me. Logan winked at me. THE Logan from Big Time Rush winked at me! I swear I looked like a tomato right now. I blushed really hard.

After a minute, the song ended. Kendall rapped at that song and it was really awesome. I didn't know he rap.

"That was really awesome!" Jill said.

"Is it going to be in the third album?" Anna asked.

"We're not sure yet. But hopefully." James answered.

"Kendall, your rap was really good. I love it." I said.

He smiled and answered. "Why thank you!"

"I didn't know you rap."

"Well I am." He chuckled. "Actually we all are, and we also beatbox."

"You beatbox?"

He nodded as answer. "We can show it to you if you want." Carlos said.

"Yes!" We answered excitedly.

The guys started to beatboxing. They're good! A few seconds after they start, a light bulb appeared in my head.

"Wait!" I cut them off, and they all looked at me. "Can you repeat one more time? I wanna record it, if it's okay..." I hesitated

"No, it's okay." Logan answered to me. I grabbed my iPhone out of my pocket and ready to record.

"Okay, you can start now." I told them. I pressed the record button and they started beatboxing again.

They finished, and I pressed the stop button and saved it. I put my iPhone back in my back pocket.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Kendall asked me curiously.

"Just for...something." I smirked.

"You're not gonna do something dangerous,right?" James raised an eyebrow. Gosh, they're so paranoid. Am I that evil-looking? What?

"Of course not! Don't worry, I won't do whatever you're thinking what I would do. Gosh." I rolled my eyes. I heard Logan chuckled, and I glared at her and he stopped chuckling. I saw him mouthing to me 'sorry'. I just giggled quietly. He was such a funny guy.

"Hey, let's get back to the palmwoods and hanging out at the apartment. Who's up for Bio Hazard Battle Blast 5?! **(I kinda forgot the video game's name, so sorry if I wrote it wrong :P)**" Carlos suggested.

We all yelled "yes!" and started heading back to the palmwoods.

* * *

**The idea of Alice likes to mixing up musics is from Pitch Perfect. The main character, Beca, likes DJ-ing and it's been her dream to make musics in LA. It's a really great movie, lots of musics and singing. I recommend that movie :D**

**Review? :)**


End file.
